Greece
Greece is the 30th Character in the game. He was added with China and Ireland. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and has a very difficult Unlock Requirements, but he is a very strong character. However, you can counter his shot. If you have any questions about the character Greece, please ask them here. __TOC__ Appearance He has black hair, sideburns, beard, and mustache, as well as light skin and very large eyes with small pupils. His mouth is open and he has a combative facial expression. He is most likely based off Leonidas from 300. Power Button Effect Greece will gain a war helmet that was probably used by ancient Greeks, and a red cape that waves in the wind. This causes him to lose any costume he is wearing. Power Shots Air Shot: Sparta Shot Greece's Power Shot is Sparta Shot. At the start of his Power Shot he will yell "SPARTA!!!". Javelins will be shot at the opponent, removing any costume he is wearing and deal him massive damage. Then the ball is shot from Greece at the bottom of a large foot. If the defender manages to block the ball he will disappear for a few seconds and then reappear in the back of his goal. This gives Greece the opportunity to dash the ball into the goal, without worrying about where the defender will reappear. Counter Attack: Spear Shot The unique thing about Greece is his special Counter Attack, especially because he was the first to have one. Later, Denmark and all Characters after Denmark would get a special Counter Attack too, with the exception of Colombia, but Greece was the one who started it. Countering a shot with Greece will result in a totally different power shot, which is the Spear Shot. A very real-looking spear quickly comes onto the screen and it "jabs" the opponent out. This may even be seen as better than Greece's actual power shot. Costume Greece does not have a standard costume. Unlock Requirements Reach SS rank in Survival without losing more than 5 goals or unlock him instantly for 2,900,000 points. However, without the glitch this is very hard to do. Either use the glitch or go for it and do a bunch of Head Cups with Mon-K. Tips and Tricks Unlocking Greece the regular way is almost impossible, but there is a glitch for it. Go to Survival, pause the game immediately, go to another Game mode and play a match against an easy character. For example, go to Arcade mode and select South Korea as your opponent. You don't have to finish this game. Then, go back to Survival mode and continue it. You will be at the same rank, but your opponent will be South Korea! However, this only lasts for one match, thereafter it will all be the same again. This means that you have to do this glitch every stage over and over again. Smarter is to use this glitch only in higher stages when you face off tough opponents, when you think you will concede a goal otherwise. Use the glitch and change him into a character of your choice, and you will concede less goals in Survival; maybe little enough to unlock Greece! Note that this glitch doesn't work in Stage 1 and Rank matches (the matches against Cyborg). History Collage Click here to see the Collage of the Character Greece. Trivia *Greece is the 4th character with a power button effect, but only the first one that resembles a country. *Greece is the first character in the game with an own special counter attack. *Greece's unlock requirements are considered to be the hardest of all, along with Super Saiyan's and Poland's. *If you play against Colombia and you get hit by his Air Shot, Greece will be naked and wear a cape, like Romania does too in the same situation. *He looks like King Leonidas from the movie "300" and his powershot may be based off a scene where Leonidas kicks the emperor of Persia into a hole whilst yelling "This Is Sparta!" Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.6 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects